User talk:Montri5002
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maddie page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:25, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Maddie Your story was deleted as it was a Spinoff/Blacklisted subject. This wiki no longer allows cleverbot posts due to their tendency to be cliched. Make sure to read through that list to save yourself the trouble of writing out another story that would be deleted due to its content. :Check rule seven cleverbot stories are no longer accepted, message me if you would like a copy of your story back and you can upload it to the trollpasta wiki should you so choose EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:03, June 15, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:05, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Nice edit but wait a minute. Nice edit. But wait a minute Its not a big deal if a story has but at the beginning of a sentence and that is the only mistake on the whole story. At the very least you could mention in the comments and allow the author to keep it the way they want it SoPretentious | (talk) 07:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Pastas You can always visit the writer's workshop as well for assistance. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop They are good about catching issues with stories that admins are typically looking for when do quality checks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Blogs Just giving a warning about your blogs, they need to have content. Do not upload a blank blog as it is considered spam and will get you a three day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:52, July 16, 2014 (UTC) PotM Here is the link for it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Pasta_of_the_Month/Nominations You just follow the instructions on there. Note: you can only nominate one story per month and it can't be one of your own. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Creepy Pasta Rap Battles That is actually being done on the troll pasta wiki. You can take any submission you have like that to them. This wiki no longer really accepts troll pastas of any kind and I feel like it would be better suited over there. :Additionally, you can sign your messages with ~~~~ it would make it much easier to identify who is leaving me messages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Troll pasta wiki or spin pasta wiki Here's a copy of the story: http://pastebin.com/NJbBtwE1 You can take it to the other wiki and upload it there. Best of luck, lemme know if I can do anything else to help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:37, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Stop Stop spamming blogs with one word comments. It's points/badge gaming and it's against the rules. If you do it again, you'll be banned for a day. This is a blanket warning against ANY kind of badge gaming. Categories, images, comments, anything. Make constructive edits, don't do things just for the badge. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:30, July 19, 2014 (UTC)